


What’s Yours Is Mine, What’s Mine Is Mine

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 14





	What’s Yours Is Mine, What’s Mine Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“Sweetheart, stop looking at me like a hungry lioness.”

Covering his hand with hers and looking deeply into his eyes, Caroline declared, “Klaus, I love you and I care about you, which is why I’m saying this, if you touch my fries again I will have to cut off your hands.”

“Love, you do that to me all the time. I think your preferred phrase is ‘Sharing is caring.’ or some similar nonsense, and I am always happy to do so.” he said laughing.

“Right...but that’s different.” Caroline explained.

“How?”

“Because when I do it it's cute, when you do it you’re stealing my fries. Which let me tell you pal, is punishable by death. So, stop it.” she warned, knife in hand.

“Well you are always adorable, even now...which makes you not very terrifying.” Klaus shrugged laughing, pointedly stealing another fry.

“Klaus Frederich Mikaelson how dare you?” Caroline screeched, mouth hang open.

“That is very much not my name, also it’s pretty easy.” he said, stealing another fry.

Caroline gave him her best death stare, “That’s it! You’re sleeping on the couch.”

“For some fries? How am I crowned the drama queen, when you do it so much better?” he laughed, crossing his ankles.

“For a whole year.” she smiled, picked up the rest of her dwindling fries and left him there, dejected and alone.

“Caroline, love, you’re kidding right?” Klaus screamed after her, not getting a response he repeated, “Right?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
